


You Are My Sunshine

by EternalHope



Category: Aphmau MineCraft
Genre: AU, Aphmau's a MOM OH MY, F/M, Multi, One Sided Love Between Acacia and Zane, Polyships, Protective Mommy Aphmau, close rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away.." </p><p>That was the last thing Aphmau had sung/said to her baby before her ex had taken her away. Now Aphmau has Leven and Malachi obviously while Laurence and Garroth fought over her, that is until a young teen wondered upon Phoenix Drop, looking for Aphmau and there the people of Phoenix Drop discover Aphmau's dark past..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Today was like any other day in Phoenix Drop, nothing seemed out of the ordinary that was until a girl had docked onto Phoenix Drops dock. The young girl had light blue hair that was in one braid, brown eyes, and a tan skin tone. She seemed to be in her teens and slightly confused.

Dante was the first to see her and inform Aphmau, Laurence, and Garroth. As usual the three guards assisted their Lord to the docks where the girl stood looking at Aphmau intently and Aphmau did as well. But what stood out from the girl were her guard clothing, something similar to what the guards of O'khasis would wear.

"What is your business here?" Garroth asked, on edge because of the girls attire. The girl just stared blankly at Garroth before looking at Aphmau and speaking, her voice cracking, "Lord Aphmau, I am sure you will not remember me but...my name is Acacia."

Aphmau's face fell, her eyes slightly beginning to water as she examined the girl, it was quite obvious the two did look alike in some aspects. Their noses, that same soft and gentle look in their eyes..

Aphmau **had** to know if this was real and began singing softly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy" she looked at Acacia who began to sing as well, finishing part of the song, "when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you," And they both began to sing, "please don't take my sunshine away.."

With that Aphmau threw herself at the girl known as Acacia, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed and pulled Acacia close all the while Acacia kept a straight face and rubbed her long lost mothers back as Aphmau's guards just stood there, shocked.

Laurence was the first to speak, "Aphmau, who is she?' He questioned slowly as he studied them both, Aphmau hesitantly pulled away from her daughter but kept a tight grip on Acacia's hand in fear that she'd be whisked away. Aphmau looked at them and let out a small and sad smile.

"Guys, this is my daughter Acacia."

Laurence just about choked on his spit, Garroth nearly fainted, and Dante just stood there, shocked as can be. "Daughter!?" The three asked while Aphmau nodded and drug Acacia towards her house, to talk about what had happened and the guards followed, just staring at the two like they were aliens causing Acacia to send them a dark glare.

As Aphmau dragged Acacia into the house she closed the doors behind her, signaling she wanted to be alone with Acacia. As Aphmau made tea Acacia took in her surrounding, her mother was a lord and didn't even bother searching for her...

"So, Cia, why are you in O'khasis guard clothing?" The lord questioned as she took a glance at her half grown daughter, her little sunshine. She had definitely changed, she was no longer that small and innocent girl who was always quite loud anymore, she had grown into a quiet and menacing looking girl. Even when she had hugged daughter Acacia kept that stoic facial expression which hurt Aphmau..

"Well mother, I was made into a personal guard for the High Priest Zane." She answered but that didn't hide the small blush that dusted Acacia's cheeks causing Aphmau to gasp and just stare.

"Acacia, please tell me you...don't LIKE that monster?" Aphmau pleaded, worried for her daughters well being, Acacia kept quiet, but it was obvious Garroth and Laurence were listening to their conversation while Dante tried telling them to stop. Aphmau could only sigh and look away, "Just please...take care of yourself if you do try to pursue a life with him."

Acacia gave a small nod but gave Aphmau a _very_ small smile.

As Aphmau set out the two cups for tea she couldn't help but ask "What happened to you...during al these years I mean."

Acacia laughed silently but answered her anyways, "Well if you must know during the time my father had me he molded me into a fighting machine to put it plainly, and when High Priest Zane came to my town to wed a wonderful couple he caught my eye and well, I did what any girl would do. I tried impressing but ended up embarrassing myself." The young guard sighed and looked at a window of Aphmau's house. "But he took me away to become a personal guard for him and my feelings grew stronger, no matter what he did."

Aphmau smiled grimly, she did not like that. She hated the idea of Acacia ever marrying that scum bag but it's her daughters life.

"Anyways mother, I came her on my own terms he doesn't know I left O'khasis and I would like for it to stay that way. He's been...moodier than usual and harsher on me than lately." Acacia huffed before sighing, "Mom, is there somewhere I can change?"

The female Lord nodded and led her daughter to the bathroom before walking off to find Malachi and Levin, as she changed, she could remember the real reason why she had left.

 ~Flash Back~

_Acacia had been guarding the castle of O'khasis until a servant had stopped her, informing her that Zane wanted to see her. She was in no position to deny him so she did as was told. She knocked on the door lightly and Zane opened, he seemed off, more than usual pulled her in as he slammed the door._

_Acacia blinked and kept her posture as Zane walked around the room, his facial expression holding anger and annoyance before he turned towards the young female, a crooked smile on his lips as he advanced towards her._

_He took her helmet off and lowered his face down to hers, :"If I kiss you in the garden in the moonlight, knee deep in roses, will you marry me?" He questioned, but before she could respond he answered for her, "Of course you would! You have no authority to deny!" He threw his head back and laughed cruelly as Acacia just stood there, shocked. He shooed her out the room while she continued her patrol. This wasn't like him, and she knew he had no feelings for her..._

~End Of Flash Back~

Acacia didn't even know she changed into her new attire which was a simple and short kimono like dress. It was white with red outlines and cherry blossoms adorned it. And as for her shoes they were simple black flats. Acacia looked in the mirror, wondering why Zane just couldn't...LOVE her.

Perhaps it wasn't meant to be but oh well.

She walked back to where her mother had said she would be to be see two children. Two children who were hugging HER mom, and HER mom was hugging them back. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes but she wiped them away quickly as she walked into the room, the three of them looked at her and Aphmau smiled happily.

"Acacia, I want you to meet Levin and Malachi." She gestured to them as she said their names. Malachi looked at her and smiled shyly as he waved while Levin looked away and hid his face in his mothers chest. Acacia couldn't help but smile slightly, and of course something had to go wrong.

"LORD APHMAU!" Garroth yelled as he ran into the house, Aphmau gave him an annoyed look. "What's wrong Garroth?"

Garroth's face was worried, "It's the town square, there are some bandits, to many of them."

Aphmau's face fell, If Garroth, Dante, Laurence, and the other guards couldn't handle them then there must be something wrong, "I'll help you guys." She stood up as Acacia pulled her twin swords out, "Mom, I'm coming with you, I have to help."

Aphmau didn't even answer as she and Garroth ran towards the town Square, all the while telling Zoesy to go watch the kids. Acacia followed them, nimbly avoiding the people of Phoenix Drop, though there wasn't many. As she reached the scene two very familiar faces were in the group, and one of them was right on top of the man named Dante and her body reacted on it's own. One second she was examining the fight and the next thing she knew she had drew her blades and blocked the attack on Dante.

"Cia?"


End file.
